Goma (Xenoverse)
Summary Goma, is a major antagonist (possibly central villain) of the Xenoverse series, first appearing at the end of episode #3 of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1, (when encountered by Tony as a random background NPC, wandering TokiToki city while claiming to be "lost") and continued to appear as a terrifying cosmic-horror periodically throughout the series. He is a mysterious multi-dimensional being who is one of (if not the) most powerful beings in the multiverse. While typically appearing as a short, rotund Majin with an expressionless face and soulless eyes, this may not be his only - nor even original - form, having demonstrated the ability to either shape-shift or alter the perceptions of others. While his pale green skin and black, dead-eyes are a constant across his forms, his other appearances demonstrated so far have been a large and intimidating Namekian-like form, and a human-like disguise used during the All-Time Tournament known as Mr. Goa. Though little is known for certain about this being (whether he is indeed a Majin, a demon, or some other kind of deity) he has been shown to have a hand in manipulating historical events, particularly around the life of Tony, whom he has apparently taken it upon himself to torment. Appearances Dragon Ball Xenoverse In the chronology as presented in the series, Goma was first encountered by Tony Cold during the first few days of his Time Patrol career. Discovering this unassuming "lost" wanderer in TokiToki city, it was immediately apparent that something was off about this character. As a result, Tony took it upon himself to "put him out of his misery''", stating that "''it will only last a little while..." ''before snapping his neck and presumably leaving him for dead. From Tony's perspective, a long time passed before Goma would be encountered again. While little more was thought of him, his constant reappearances throughout the background of Tony's time in the Patrol became cause for concern, as it began to seem as if Tony had inadvertently put himself and his allies within the sights of a being beyond their comprehension. His next major appearance would be during The Battle of West City, in the final phases of the battle against the Demon God Demigra. While he had been neutral within the conflict itself, he suddenly appeared in the midst of the war-torn streets to ambush and absorb all but one of the members of the Time Patrol's Clean-Up squad. While the overall conflict by this point was resting entirely on the battle between Tony and Demigra elsewhere, the attack on the Clean-Up Squad did not adversely affect the overall sequence of history. The West City Massacre would be remembered by the Time Patrol, however, and officially signaled Goma as an enemy of the Order (the ''Code Green protocols would be put into effect within weeks of the incident, setting up a Goma detection field around The Time Nest and all Time Patrol facilities.) He would next appear during the World Martial Arts Tournament, entering himself as a competitor after Tony, Iced and Max Stone signed up. Here he mortally wounded this timeline's Beerus (who also entered the contest, being on good terms with Tony), allowed Captain Ginyu to "steal" his body (only to over-power and absorb Ginyu's soul from within, demonstrating to Tony and his friends that he is a being beyond such mortal abilities) and toyed with Iced throughout their match, only sparing him to retreat himself moments before the city was destroyed by Universe 13 Frieza - killing Iced anyway. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 After Tony's departure from The Time Patrol, the entire organisation was relocated from TokiToki City to Conton City. There were no sightings of Goma during this time, however within days of Tony's return to the Patrol, a Code Green alarm notified the entire Time Patrol of Goma on the city grounds. Holding a civilian Majin woman hostage (while claiming she was only his "sister" and they were merely going for a "walk through the woods") Tony, Iced and the bulk of the Patroller forces - some multiple thousand personnel, including the Saiyan Tristina, Loadman2, Barry Burton, Lillian and Sgt. PATROLLER - surrounded Goma in order to try and force his surrender. Acting worryingly passive, but refusing to leave until he had "sampled all these woods have to offer", he simply left Tony with a the question: "How does it feel knowing you have become... obsolete?". Shortly after Tony and Iced left the scene, with Cpl. Loadman simply ordered to secure the area and just wait until he leaves, Goma asked the remaining Patrollers if they'd want to "meet the legendary Clean-Up Squad" ''before instantly eliminating the entire defending force in a massacre that would become known as "The Code Green Incident". As usual, Goma would go into apparent hibernation. During The All-Time Tournament however, with teams competing from across the Multiverse, Tony fought and befriended a Yardcunter from Universe 10. The warrior, named Shiro, revealed that he was the last of his race, with the Planet Yardcunt of his Universe having been destroyed mere months earlier by a "monster". After hoping to win the Tournament's Dragon Balls to revive his homeworld, Tony suggests that he might use his wish upon winning to grant his wish - having no real wish of his - and offering assistance to the people of Universe 10 should this "monster" ever return. Thankful, Shiro exclaims that with Tony helping them "''Goma won't stand a chance", revealing that Tony's old enemy was not just a threat to Universe 7, but to the Multiverse. On the second day of the tournament, the Finale was to pit Tony of Universe 7 against a Mr. Goa of Universe 10. Mr. Goa had been an unusual competitor, winning most of his fights without much or any resistance, with his opponents self-mutilating, vanishing, or forfeiting. In any case, once in the ring with his old "friend", Mr. Goa spoke directly to Tony saying, in the now unmistakable voice of Goma: "we certainly have been looking forward to this moment...". Only now realising the danger he and everyone in the Arena are in, plus with the imminent arrival of Grand Zen-Oh to watch the fight, he began to panic. At this moment, "Antony" appeared behind Tony, revealing that the two villains had been somehow working together this entire time. Personality Goma appears as a harmless, often dazed, lost or confused wanderer, who has simply found himself in TokiToki City, Conton City, or wherever else he might appear. Though his confusion may have been genuine initially, following Tony's attempt to "put him out of his misery" (break his neck for being creepy) he has become increasingly hostile, while maintaining a veneer of innocence. Goma will often arrive on the scene claiming to be "lost" or "passing through", before striking by absorbing any beings in his presence. He seems to take some mild enjoyment out of battle, though it is more out of amusement through toying with his victims. His facial expressions only ever appear to change from their standard blank, gormless expression during moments in combat where he drops the charade of harmlessness to unleash devastating attacks, reality bending abilities, or the absorption of victims. His motivations beyond tormenting Tony and all those connected to him remain unclear. List of Known Victims Killed or Absorbed *Garth (Absorbed during the West City Battle) *Shin II (Absorbed during the West City Battle) *Colonel Bushmir (Absorbed during the West City Battle) *Past/"Main Timeline" Colonel Bushmir (Fate Unknown, prevented from reaching Tony) *Lil' Tony (Absorbed during the West City Battle) *Captain Ginyu ('Soul' Digested in Body Change attempt during World Martial Arts Tournament) *Lilian (MIA following Conton City Code Green Incident) *Sgt. PATROLLER (MIA following Conton City Code Green Incident) *Numerous Time Patrollers (Killed/Absorbed in their thousands during Conton City Code Green Incident) *Most People Of Universe 10s Version Of The Species the Yardcunts *Daros (as Mr. Goa, forced him to self-mutilate) *Thicceta (as Mr. Goa, wrote him out of existence) Survivors/Incapacitated *Beerus (Knocked out during World Martial Arts Tournament. Recovery of this timeline Beerus unknown) *Tristina (Left severely traumatised following Conton City Code Green Incident. Recovered to participate in All-Time Tournament) *Loadman (Remains in Coma following Conton City Code Green Incident) *Barry Burton (Remains in Coma following Conton City Code Green Incident. *Tristina (As Mr. Goa, left unconscious after a second encounter with him during the All-Time Tournament).Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deities